Demons
by mangotheneko
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Beep! Beep! Beep! An alarm clock blared through the darkness of a room. On the bed, an unknown figure squirmed and squirmed in the sheets as the foreign noise blared throughout the room. The figure then fell from the bed ad landed on the floor with a loud thud from the force of impact. The figure groaned, then crawled to the nearby body mirror mounted on the black wall of the room. The figure then got up and looked in the mirror. Small delicate toes painted black were attached to a pair of feet. The feet were pale, and were attached to a pair of equally pale long legs, and so on and so forth. In the mirror was the reflection of sixteen year old Ashley, and she looked dead as ever. Her long flowing bright pink hair surrounded her small, seemingly weak body. Numerous scars lightly showed themselves on her left arm and right hip. Some were healing, while some were from last night, over her pain of losing her older brother Jak and her friend Daxter. She remembered the day it happened, as it was a day to remember.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Date: May 18. Year: 5006. The sun, a big bright ball of fire, shone brightly. The trees swayed lazily with the salty sea breeze blowing around them. The waves lapped gently at the sandy shore, and birds flew around, occasionally letting out a mating call. And Jak, our green haired protagonist as well as his little sister Ashley, and his friend Daxter, were preparing for a test. Keira had recently had the rift rider raised up on a platform in front of the large precursor ring (thanks to Jak and Daxter of course. Ashley had just watched while eating a coconut limber) and had finally decided to test it out one day. And today was the day to test it out! So Ashley, Jak, Daxter, Keira and Samos all piled onto the machine and awaited for something to happen. Jak fiddled with the precursor artifact mounted on the dashboard and suddenly the huge precursor ring in front of them began to move. A bright purple light emanated from it, and suddenly the sky went dark. Out of the precursor ring came hundreds of strange creatures. "AGHHH! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!" Daxter screeched as he ducked for cover. No one could provide an answer for him. Suddenly, a large creature came from the depths of the ring and roared. "You cannot hide from me boy!" "Do something Jak!" Keira screamed. Jak, not knowing what to do, pressed the artifact and they were suddenly shot into the precursor ring. The creature roared again and disappeared. Light surrounded them as they flew. "What was that?!" Keira exclaimed as they flew. "I don't kn- "Ashley started but was soon interrupted as the rift rider exploded! Keira screamed. "Find yourself Jak!" Samos cried before they all disappeared. There was a moments pause before Jak and Daxter found themselves landing on hard concrete. Daxter got up slowly as well as Jak, and kicked a nearby pipe away from him. "Okay, I_

 _swear that's the last time I ever, ever, touch any stupid Precursor crap!" he screamed. He stopped his rambling however, and turned around. Behind him and Jak were several men, all dressed up in red armour. Leading them was a man with fiery orange hair and a sadistic smile. The men surrounded them. Daxter let out a yell and ran away. "Forget the rat! The baron wants him." Said the man. He turned to Jak. "We've been waiting for you." He practically purred, and everything suddenly went black for jak as he was knocked out with the butt of a rifle. Meanwhile, Ashley was struggling to get up from where she had landed. She too had landed on concrete, but in a completely different location from Jak and Daxter. "W-where am I?" she murmured as she got up slowly and gently. She looked around and found herself in a city. Large buildings surrounded her and zoomers flew past her. But these zoomers were far more sophisticated then the zoomers back at home. The people in them were much more sophisticated as well. They wore different clothing and had different accents. She marveled at this, and looked around her. No sign of her two friends. All of a sudden, she knew she was lost. And she had lost them._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Ashley sighed as she walked her way to the bathroom. The events of that day were almost a year ago. And she still had not found her brother or Daxter. She lost hope, and decided to make something of herself in the city of which she found out it was Haven City. Making something of herself was not something she had done. Instead she had fallen in with the wrong crowd, and was soon smoking weed and popping pills. The pills made her woozy and gave her a terrible headache when the high had ended. But she didn't care. She enjoyed the high the pills and weed gave her. So she continued. " _I should meet them today_ ," she thought as she stepped into the shower. The cold water flowed down on her body as she sighed. Today was going to be depressing.


	2. Chapter 1

Ashley was walking the streets of Haven City, listening to Fit for Rivals on her phone. She had adapted quickly to the city, learning everything she could. Acquiring a phone was one of them. She sighed, ruffling her long pink hair, and adjusted her blood red and black flannel to her liking, and wiped a bit of dust off her black leggings, her feet in black combat boots. She put her black beanie on after ruffling her hair, and kept walking. Soon she reached a familiar alley and walked into it. She walked slowly and with caution, as muggers liked to hang out in the shadows. She soon reached a door. She knocked three times. A slot at the top slid quickly open and she was met with muddy green eyes. "What do you want?" the voice growled. Ashley glared and pulled out a blade. She slid said blade across her wrist and blood appeared in little beads. She let some drops of blood fall into a small bowl on the bottom left of the door and sighed. The muddy green eyes disappeared and the slot was shut. The door opened suddenly, allowing her entry. She stepped in and the smell of weed hit her as she walked in. She took a deep breath of the acrid smell and sighed again. The door shut behind her quickly, and once she was satisfied that it was shut, she walked further in. Many people were in the building busy getting high and shooting up. Broken syringes and blood splatters littered the floor, as well as numerous pipes and packages of Coricidin, (also known as triple c's). Ashley stepped ever so carefully around the bodies that laid on the floor, and reached a group of teenagers. "Hey guys" she greeted as she sat down and took out a baggie of weed and a pack of dutches. "Hey what's up ashie dash!" greeted a small blonde female. Said female had beautiful brown eyes and was currently curled up comfortably with her boyfriend, Ian. Ian gave a small hello and smile, and continued to cuddle with his love. Ashley smiled and hugged the female. They'd been inseparable ever since the first day they met, in which Ashley was wandering lost and she bumped into the blonde female, who had introduced herself as Kimberly. Their friendship bloomed that first day, and soon once trust was built between the two, Kimberly showed Ashley her world, which was a world of drugs and drug addicts. Ashley was soon addicted. And here she was today, getting ready to get high. And she was going to have fun doing it.


	3. Chapter 2

" _The fuccccccck_ " Ashley thought as she walked the streets, bugged out of her mind. She tripped over her own feet as she walked, struggling to keep consciousness. People watched her as they passed by, scrutinizing her and turning up their noses at her bloodshot eyes. They all hated drug addicts in their city, and this girl, no matter how young and troubled she seemed, was no exception. She was a freak as well, what with her emo style and her lank body. But they always judged harshly, that was just the way of Haven City. As she walked, she eventually fell down on the concrete and bashed her elbow on the hard surface. She let out a small cry and got up quickly to assess the damage. A small bruise had formed on her pale skin, and she winced as she gingerly brushed her fingers against it. Dull pain radiated throughout her arm and she growled at herself and started walking again, ignoring the pain.

~time skip~

Once she reached her apartment, Ashley collapsed on her bed and giggled to herself as she rolled on the bed. "Another pointless day…" she muttered as her mood quickly deteriorated and she was stuck in her depression. Ashley curled up on the bed and sighed, looking at a picture of her, Daxter and Jak together on the beach, posing stupidly for the camera. Oh god how she missed them. She meowed sadly and suddenly, her form was replaced with that of a black cat with grey eyes. The cat meowed and jumped off the bed, and retreated to its favorite spot, a mess of blankets under the bed. Here, it could think. This cat was Ashley herself.


	4. Chapter 3

~a year later~

Daxter sighed as he walked, muttering to himself. He held what seemed to be an electric fly swatter in his furry hand, and a round spray pack of bug spray on his back. A couple of weeks after Jak had been taken away, Daxter had taken up the job as an exterminator, and worked for a man named Osmo. The two had met in the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon and Daxter had been working for the man ever since. It didn't pay much, but the adventures Daxter had sure amused him, and each job was a step closer to possibly finding Jak and Ashley. Although his hope was frail, like a small weak flame, it still burned and gave him purpose every day when he felt like giving up. As he walked, he looked at the buildings, and wondered where his next job would be. And as he thought of this, he suddenly bumped into a human leg. "HEY! Watch where you're going can't you see I'm walking here? He snapped, looking angrily at the passerby when his face contorted into that of shock when he saw said passerby's face. "A-Ashley?!" he asked in a shocked and hushed whisper. Ashley's dark gray eyes widened in shock she fell onto her knees and faced the ottsel. "Dax? I-is that you?" she asked. There was a moment's silence before the girl gently hugged Daxter. Daxter was in shock but patted the girl's back gently. After a few moments, he finally knew what to say. "Alright alright enough of this mushy stuff get off." Daxter said. "Alright" Ashley said, giving a small smile to the ottsel. Of course, it was fake. Daxter didn't notice. There was an awkward silence between the two, and then Ashley spoke up. "So, where's Jak?' she asked Daxter. At this, Daxter's eyes went downcast. He mumbled something that Ashley couldn't hear. "Huh?" she asked. "He got taken away by some guys in red…" he said sadly. Ashley's eyes widened and then sighed. "I've been searching for him ever since." Daxter said, kicking a rock with his furry foot. Ashley sighed again. "Well, you won't have to do it alone anymore" she said, smiling a fake smile again. "Really?' Daxter said, childlike happiness entering his voice before he corrected himself and put on a tough front. "You can tag along Ash" he said crossing his arms. Ashley sighed again and punched the furry ottsel on the arm, then got up, but not before allowing Daxter to climb up her shoulder. They were now a team, a team that was determined. To find their friend and grant his freedom, wherever he was.


	5. Chapter 4

Ashley's POV

"Who are you two?" A man with fiery orange hair growled as we approached the entrance to the Baron's palace. "We're exterminators!" Osmo's son said passionately scratching his ear. The man crossed his arms. "That's funny," he said. "I don't remember calling for exterminators…" he trailed off. I said nothing, but then decided to help out. "It's a _complimentary_ service we exterminators offer." I popped in, putting in the right amount of emphasis on complimentary. Of course, it wasn't like the added emphasis made much of a difference, what with my quiet voice. The man turned to me, and smirked. "I'm surprised you have a _female_ on your team." He said cruelly, as though doubting my ability to kill bugs. I said nothing, but scowled at the man. I had taken care of myself, BY MYSELF and survived by finding odd jobs here and there, like babysitting (when it wasn't obvious that I was a druggie) and cleaning bathrooms. He laughed at his own words, and that's when I decided to say something… again. "Well this 'female' is actually very capable of killing bugs and very capable of kicking your ass too." I growled. He raised his eyebrows, and another smirk rested on his pale lips. "I see you have a feisty one…. Very well." He said, moving aside to let us pass. I was surprised he let us go, but I didn't show it. I rolled my eyes and walked past the man with orange hair. As I walked, I could feel his eyes snake down my backside, and I took my red and black flannel and tied it around my waist, preventing his wandering eyes seeing what they wanted. I could hear the man chuckle and a shiver ran down my back. It was a chuckle full of malice and sadism. I shivered once again, and walked off with Daxter in tow.

-time skip-

I crushed another giant bug with a walloping punch to its front side and landed on top of it, as Daxter swatted them with his electric fly swatter and sprayed them with toxic green spray. We made a pretty good team to be honest. "I think those are the last ones" I said to Dax, picking up the weird gems that were imbedded in their skulls and putting them in my back pack. Daxter nodded, then noticed a huge open vent in the ground. We looked at each other, and with a sudden burst of faith, we leaped, and fell into the hole.

3rd person POV

"Dark Eco is a dangerous toy you're playing with, Erol. This map of the prison shows five inmates who have been exposed to this disgusting dark eco. All have died, save one. Your weapons program is a failure!" said Veger, yelling at Erol, as daxter and Ashley hid under a table, Ashley in cat form. Erol sighed. "Count Veger, you simply have no faith. This Jak person shows promise. The old hag Onin says he's special." Daxter and Ashley's ears both pricked up at the name 'Jak'. "Big brother…" She thought as her tail whipped around her little feline body. Tik, Daxter's sidekick, jumped out of Daxter's hand and distracted the two. "What was that? Ughh... bugs! I hate bugs!" Veger said, as he threw an electronic map with all the inmates locations on it to the floor. "They're everywhere these days! What was I saying? Oh yes, light eco is the key. If we can find the secret of the Precursors we—" Erol cut in. "The secret is fear, and turning our warriors into weapons with dark eco. We'll need something powerful to defeat the Metal Heads." "It will be your downfall. These eco freaks will not save us!" Veger yelled as he walked off, Erol in tow. Daxter crawled out from under their hiding spot, and picked up the map. "Oh yeah!" he said. "The road map to Jak!" "Let's go find him then" Ashley said, as she turned from cat to human. The two exited the room, Tik in Daxter's palm.


End file.
